1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to pipe inspection systems and methods; such systems and methods using ultrasonic inspection apparatus; such systems and methods which provide a presentation of inspection parameter data correlated with a precise two-dimensional location on the pipe; and, in at least certain aspects, methods for categorizing a plurality of acceptable pieces of pipe according to relative strength and/or risk criteria.
2. Description of Related Art
In one known prior art ultrasonic pipe inspection system, generated inspection data corresponding to a measurement of the wall thickness of a pipe was presented in terms of a longitudinal one-dimensional location on the pipe. Such data is presented graphically as an x-y graph with signal amplitude (corresponding to pipe wall thickness) on the y-axis and longitudinal location on the pipe on the x-axis, but with no indication regarding where on the 360 degree circumference at that longitudinal location the wall thickness was measured. Such prior art systems do not provide a precise correlation between a particular wall thickness indication (which may be an average of multiple measurements) and an exact (in two dimensions) location on the pipe. Such prior art systems often provide only an average pipe wall thickness over a pre-selected length of the pipe and thus do not and cannot distinguish between randomly scattered discrete, separate areas of below-average wall thickness and relatively continuous areas that extend continuously along a portion of the pipe""s length. Such scattered discrete areas may have a less deleterious effect on overall pipe strength than a single continuous area. Thus an entity with a plurality of pieces of pipe, all judged xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d according to some preselected strength criteria, cannot select (using data obtainable by prior art systems), xe2x80x9cstrongerxe2x80x9d or less risky pipe for use in more stressful locations and xe2x80x9cweakerxe2x80x9d or more risky pipe for use in less stressful locations. For example, when the pipe is used in a drill string in a wellbore drilling operation, it is desirable to have the strongest or least risky pipe at the bottom of the string near or adjacent a drill bit since pipe at this location typically undergoes the greatest stress imposed on the drill string.
There is a need, recognized by the present inventors, for an efficient and effective pipe inspection systems which make possible the categorization according to strength and/or failure probabilities of a plurality of acceptable pieces of pipe.
There is a need, recognized by the present inventors, for such systems that provide an accurate correlation between measured pipe wall thickness data and precise two-dimensional location on the pipe.
The present invention, is at least certain aspects, discloses a method for inspecting tubulars, e.g., pipe, casing, tubing and risers (xe2x80x9cpipexe2x80x9d), the method including detecting an inspection parameter in at least a first part of a pipe, the pipe having a length, a hollow body, an outer surface, and a generally circular pipe wall with an inner diameter and an outer diameter, and then locating at a first location the first part of the pipe with respect to two dimensions of the pipe, e.g., with respect to the the length of the pipe and with respect to the outer diameter of the pipe.
The present invention, in at least certain aspects, discloses a method for inspecting pipe that includes detecting at least a first part of a first imperfection in a parameter (e.g., but not limited to, wall thickness) of a pipe, the pipe having a length, a hollow body, an outer surface, and a generally circular pipe wall with an inner diameter and an outer diameter, and then locating at a first location the first imperfection with respect to two dimensions of the pipe, e.g., with respect to the length of the pipe and with respect to the outer diameter of the pipe.
The present invention, in at least certain aspects, provides systems and methods for measuring pipe wall thickness along a length of pipe; identifying a location for each wall measurement in terms of two locations or dimensions of the pipe, e.g. a length dimension and a circumferential dimension; and correlating each such location with each such wall thickness measurement. Thus a data listing, table, graph, xe2x80x9cmap,xe2x80x9d or grid of the pipe can be generated, according to the present invention, with wall thickness measurements related to relatively precise pipe locations. Such a map, etc. can also indicate continuities from one precise location to another and another, etc., along the pipe length, of equal or near equal wall thickness measurements that can show a continuous area of similar, and in many cases, relatively thin, wall thickness. Also, such a map or grid, etc. can indicate that areas of a particular wall thickness are discrete, random, and/or scattered which may have a relatively smaller impact on overall pipe strength as compared to a continuous length or area of relatively thin wall thickness.
Systems according to the present invention may be used to provide the factual basis to reject a piece of pipe for a particular use; to categorize a number of xe2x80x9cacceptablexe2x80x9d pieces of pipe according to relative strength so that those pieces that are relatively stronger may be used in locations of greatest stress and/or to provide measurements and pipe location data that is presentable in any desired form or format, including, but not limited to, in a table, in a data matrix, on a graph, in a data listing, or in a combination of these, and such a presentation that is on paper, on a screen or monitor, and/or on a strip chart.
It is, therefore, an object of at least certain preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide:
New, useful, unique, efficient, non-obvious systems and methods for correlating pipe wall thickness measurements with precise locations on the pipe; and
Such systems and methods which provide data for categorizing a plurality of pieces of pipe according to relative strength; and
Such systems and methods which provide a presentation of such correlations and/or categorization.
The present invention recognizes and addresses the previously-mentioned problems and long-felt needs and provides a solution to those problems and a satisfactory meeting of those needs in its various possible embodiments and equivalents thereof. To one of skill in this art who has the benefits of this invention""s realizations, teachings, disclosures, and suggestions, other purposes and advantages will be appreciated from the following description of preferred embodiments, given for the purpose of disclosure, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The detail in these descriptions is not intended to thwart this patent""s object to claim this invention no matter how others may later disguise it by variations in form or additions of further improvements.